Insecurities
by bribri16
Summary: America's on his way to the world meeting pumped and ready to invite the others over for his b-day when he overhears 3 countries talking about him. What he hears breaks his heart. Will they ever make it up to him...will they even make it in time...? Read, Review and Enjoy! Features Insecure!America


**Heyy guys, Since it will be my birthday next week, I decided to do a **

**lil one or two shot for America so here it is.**

**Disclaimer...I dont own...-_-' sadly.**

**anyway enjoy and review please I'm stillnew to writing so any tips to **

**make this better will be gladley appreciated thanks!**

Early in the week Alfred, the personification of USA, had high hopes as he was going to invite almost all of the other nations to his birthday party at the world meeting. He rushed into the building and almost opened the door until he heard his name, he slowly let go of the door and pushed his ear against it to see if his assumption was correct. What he heard shocked him.

"No doubt that childish idiot, will be bragging about some big party he wants to throw for himself aru." He heard China complain. Francis countered, "Zon't get me wrong, I love America, but he is arragant and self-centered most of ze time." He held in a gasp as he heard almost everyone agree. What England said hurt him the worst, "Don't get me started on the bloody wanker, he never comes up with reasonable ideas, not that we would be able to hear him anyway, always stuffing his face with those god awful burgers of his, no wonder he's as fat as he is. And all he does is interrupt and annoys others, he's practically useless. I wonder when that git will learn that nobody cares about his stupid, idiotic ideas. How he became a superpower I'll never understand. When it comes to world meetings he really should just stay home, nobody would care either way. He's nothing but a mistake." The three countries soon let out laughter at their little private joke. America soon let out a choked sob. He stood against the wall next the door and slowly slid down it unable to handle all of the cruelness and hatred the other countries held for him. He soon heard Francis say, "Did you hear Zat?" Soon the three countries who had just been gossiping about him opened the door and saw the american sitting on the floor. England stood in front of him in a scolding, parenting way, "America...what are you doing?" Soon all of the other countries came out into the hall, observing the american unusal behaviour. Alfred paid them no attention he sat in a trance-like state, staring straigh forward, it almost scared them, he had never acted this way before.

England called Japan forward to see if he could figure out what was wrong with him. Japan did a series of tests, he then turned and said, "It seems as though America-san is in a trance in a shocked state. That is all I know, I am sorry I do not have more information for you England-san." He bowed his head before backing away. While all of this went on Alfred was oblivious in his own thoughts, "_I really am like that arn't I? I can't do anything right...why am I even here all I do is bring them pain and misery apparently. I...should leave..."_

America soon stood, and the other countries could see tears brimming his eyes. England went to touch his shoulder but before he could America smacked his hand away, "D-Don't even _fucking_ touch me!" England backed away a bit put-off from this new form of attitude. "What's wrong with you?" England spat out, America looked up with venom in his eyes along with pain and hurt, 'Apparently a lot is wrong with me." He started recalling every single thing they had said pointing up a new finger with every new comment, "Let's see, childish idiot..." China gulped guiltily, "arragant and self-centered..." France widened his eyes then moved his eyes to focus on the ground, "And of course let's not forget, dumb, fat, useless and the worst of all a mistake..." The tears had made their way down his face. The realization of how much those simple words had an affect on the american hit the other countries. "If I'm really that bothersome to all of you...you know what...forget it...I'm done." And with that he walked out of the building ignoring some of the countries who were calling for him to come back. England thought to himself,"_Oh shit...what have I done...I have to fix this but how...?" _What worried the countries the most was what did America mean when he said he was done.

**End of chappie one I guess. Should I leave it at this XD no I cant thats too mean haha. Hope you guys enjoyed and reviews will help me write faster so yeah.**


End file.
